


How proper hygiene can sometimes break your heart: a study

by shejustwantstowrite



Series: All These Shades of Blue [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, from a wordpress prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: Hello!This is the start of a small series of original work, collectively titled All These Shades of Blue.Enjoy!





	How proper hygiene can sometimes break your heart: a study

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the start of a small series of original work, collectively titled All These Shades of Blue.  
> Enjoy!

“Can I put a toothbrush in your bathroom? I mean… I kinda always stay here anyway,” he said, looking hesitant as he waves a toothbrush around.

  
“Yeah, yeah, sure you can,” I replied, acting nonchalant, as if my heart’s not beating faster. Just because he wanted to leave a toothbrush. At my place. A sign of permanence, at the very least. A sign of commitment, at the very best.

  
“Thanks!” he replied with a smile as he went to the bathroom, presumably to put his toothbrush there.

 

Months went by and a toothbrush is not the only thing of his that is in my flat–shirts, CDs, books, even his goldfish–made its way into my flat, and life. That was until they’re not there anymore. 

 

One night after a long day at work, I went inside the flat just to find it strangely clean. There were no shirts and socks lying around. His little makeshift bookshelf-slash-CD rack on my desk was cleared off. Even Fishy was gone.

 

I then noticed a scrap of paper on the coffee table, with a hastily scrawled  _ I’m sorry _ written on it. I sat on the couch. I called. Went to voicemail. I texted. Just read. 

 

White noise was prevalent in the flat, when normally it would be filled with Kanye’s voice and sounds of laughter. I sat there for a long time, thinking about what went wrong–what I did wrong. 

 

I realized that maybe nothing went wrong, that it’s just time for us to end, that our time is up. Nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that he didn’t have the fucking guts to finish it in person. I didn’t have time for people like that. But that didn’t mean I wouldn’t cry. After a long shower (or a long cry in the shower), I went to the sink to brush my teeth when I saw it. The toothbrush he left time ago.

 

He left his fucking toothbrush behind.

 

I almost cried again but no, I told myself, you wouldn’t cry over ghosting assholes anymore, you can do this. I took a deep breath and smiled a little. Took his toothbrush out of the little cup and put it under the sink with the cleaning solutions. 

 

I needed a new toilet brush, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you for sticking with the story!  
> Please leave kudos and comments (they make me happy hehe), lemme know what you think!  
> You can also check my other works - fanfiction, this time. For Kpop groups, Day6 and BTS.
> 
> Also, let's be friends: [x](https://www.twitter.com/shewritesfics)


End file.
